La chute d'un Dieu
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Light Yagami alias Kira aux portes de la mort ? Comment va-t-il réagir ?


**Disclamer:** Les personnages (et le manga évidemment) appartiennent à Tsugumi Ōba et Takeshi Obata !

**Personnage: **Light Yagami

**Rating: **K+

**Warning: **Spoil ! Nécessite d'avoir lu/vu le manga/Anime en entier !

* * *

_**La chute d'un dieu**_

Un coup de feu retentit, une douleur fulgurante transperce mon corps de toutes parts, je m'effondre au sol avec un bruit mat. J'entends des voix autour de moi, indistinctes. Sauf ce mot, ce mot qui résonne en moi, qui me rend dingue. Ces cinq lettres se bousculent dans mon esprit torturé, ces cinq lettres gravées sur ma peau au fer rouge comme tout ce sang. Il y a tellement de sang ! Est-ce le mien, ou celui de tous ces morts ? De toutes ces personnes que j'ai tuées.

« Perdu ». C'est simple, il n'y a plus d'espoir, mais je refuse d'abandonner. Tout tourne autour de moi, ma tête me cogne et mon bras me fait horriblement mal, mais je ne _le_ laisserai pas gagner. Je suis un dieu ! Je ne peux pas, je ne _dois_ pas perdre. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Le monde commençait à peine à changer grâce à Kira. Non, grâce à moi. J'ai encore tant de choses à accomplir, tant de criminels à éliminer ! Mes yeux deviennent fous, dans un ultime effort facilité par l'adrénaline qui afflue dans mes veines, je me relève d'un bond. Un deuxième coup de feu retentit alors. Puis un troisième, un quatrième. La douleur met quelques secondes à parvenir jusqu'à mon cerveau, le choc me plie en deux, je crache du sang noir, je ne peux plus bouger mon bras droit, les douilles sont fichées dans mon corps comme dans la pierre mais étrangement, je me sens puissant. Plus puissant que je ne l'ai jamais été. Un rire fou secoue mes épaules endolories. Je tourne la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, et me rue vers la porte. Personne ne m'arrête. Ils me laissent faire. Sont-ils fous ? Je vais tous les tuer et débarrasser la Terre de leur carcasse inutile !

Je suis enfin à l'air libre, mais que faire ? Je n'ai plus d'allié, plus de dieu de la mort, plus de Death Note. Je n'ai même plus Misa ! Qu'est-elle en train de faire encore ? Je m'affaisse lourdement sur un escalier après avoir trainé mon corps sur plusieurs mètres. L'adrénaline retombe peu à peu, rendant la douleur insupportable. J'entends des cloches au loin. J'ai une pensée pour L, puis toutes les autres personnes que j'ai tuées : Ray Penber, Naomi Misora, tous. Je me souviens de chaque visage, de chaque nom. Je sens que la fin est proche. Une larme de rage coule le long de ma joue, effaçant le sang et la boue sur son passage, purifiant une infime partie de mon être. Je me mets à espérer que les pleurs purifient aussi mon âme. Je secoue la tête avec lassitude, l'heure n'est plus aux regrets. Je promène doucement mon regard autour de moi, me demandant si quelqu'un viendra me sauver. Ma rétine capte alors une image floue. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, il ne s'agit pas d'une illusion. C'est bien Ryuk, là-haut, sur ce réverbère, qui écrit quelque chose dans son Death Note. Vingt secondes passent, et alors que je me mets à croire que tout n'est pas perdu, que le dieu de la mort a tué Near, une douleur atroce s'empare de mon corps tout entier, un frisson me parcourt l'échine et c'est la prise de conscience : crise cardiaque.

Que disait-il déjà se bon vieux Ryuk ? Ah oui ! « Un humain qui possède un Death Note ne trouvera que le malheur », ou quelque chose comme ça…

Je m'excuse une dernière fois auprès de mon père et la dernière image que j'emporte de ce monde inchangé est celle de ce maudit dieu de la mort, avec son éternel sourire, qui croque dans une pomme plus rouge que le sang…

* * *

_**Coucou ! Bah voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciés. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, ou les erreurs. Je m'excuse aussi, cette version diffère de celle du manga/anime et il se peut que j'ai déformé quelques phrases d'origine etc...**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (négative ou positive hein, les avis extérieurs permettent de progresser =) )**_

_**A une prochaine fois peut-être, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !**_

_**Clo'**_


End file.
